


people do[n't] change

by hufflepic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dead James, F/M, Post-Series, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepic/pseuds/hufflepic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludzie się zmieniają. Gregory House również.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people do[n't] change

Kiedy jesteśmy małymi dziećmi, naszymi najważniejszymi wartościami są przyjaźń za pożyczenie fajnej zabawki i miłość za kupienie garści atrakcyjnie wyglądających cukierków. Jedyne, o co potrafimy się martwić, to sprawa dostawania nowych lalek czy samochodzików oraz to, czy danego dnia zdążymy obejrzeć choć jeden odcinek swojej ulubionej bajki. Najczęściej przeżywamy ten okres jako szczęśliwe istoty, jedynie czasami płaczące z powodu potknięcia się o kamień lub nieotrzymanego pozwolenia na zjedzenie lodów tuż przed kolacją. Sprawy zaczynają się zmieniać i komplikować wtedy, gdy dorastamy.

Zupełnie nagle dowiadujemy się, że święty Mikołaj wcale nie chowa prezentów pod choinką, gwiazdy nie spadają i nigdy nie spadały, tym bardziej nie spełniały życzeń, a serce wcale nie jest siedliskiem i powodem istnienia naszych uczuć, w dodatku ani trochę nie przypomina tego, które rysowaliśmy na wszystkich laurkach, i jest zwykłym mięśniem. Każda z tego typu informacji powoli wpływa na nasz światopogląd, zdanie na temat przeróżnych rzeczy, podejście do życia oraz po prostu - na nas.

Ludzie się zmieniają. Ale on o tym nie wiedział.  
A może i wiedział, tylko bał się przyznać, by nadal wykorzystywać ten fałszywy fakt jako wymówkę? To przecież o wiele łatwiejsze niż rzeczywiście wziąć się za siebie i na przykład zacząć eliminować lub przynajmniej łagodzić objawy istnienia swoich złych cech, których nawet sami nie lubimy. Powiedzieć "nie da się" zamiast "nie potrafię". Wmówić sobie i innym, że inaczej się nie da i żyć w takim pustym przekonaniu przez dłuższy okres. Oczywiście do czasu.

W jego przypadku do czasu stracenia ostatniej osoby, na której mógł polegać dosłownie zawsze. Niezależnie od tego, jak wielkim idiotą był i cokolwiek głupiego by nie zrobił. Po takim wydarzeniu każdy musi się jakoś zmienić, prawda? O tak, on się zmienił, zdecydowanie. Mimo że na początku nie chciał przyjąć tego do swojej świadomości. Chociaż nie na długo, w końcu to wszystko działo się tak szybko, jak jedna myśl potrafi wirować między całą ich resztą. Przy okazji tak właśnie wirowała i teraz. "Ludzie się zmieniają."

Podrapał się lekko po czole, po czym zacisnął usta. Nigdy tak nie robił. I nigdy nie wzdychał. Nigdy nie miał ochoty tak bardzo płakać, przecież od wielu lat był już dorosłym mężczyzną. Ale w końcu nigdy nie przeżywał czegoś takiego. Prawda? Chyba tak. Chyba.

Bo pierwsze straty od dawna próbował całkowicie wyrzucić z mózgu. Na zawsze. Były błędem, głupią pomyłką, nieprawidłowością. Z pewnością. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. Może trochę zbyt powierzchownie określonym. Pozornie. W rzeczywistości nawet za bardzo precyzyjnie zapomnianym, zastąpionym, wymienionym. Na co? Na ból. Ale taki zwykły, nie jakiś szczególny. Ból dnia codziennego. Nie ból tęsknoty, nie ból smutku, pożałowania czy jakiejkolwiek innej emocji. Tak miało być prościej.  
Bez zbędnych uczuć, tak. "Nie czuję nic, a to bardzo wspaniałe uczucie." Podobno.

W końcu pękł. Rozsypał się. Jak to, przecież wcale tego nie planował? Tak nie miało być. Odchodzenie miało nie istnieć. Brzmi pięknie. Zbyt pięknie jak na ludzkie życie.

Przymknął oczy. A potem szybko je otworzył, żeby przekonać się, że wszystkie ostatnie zdarzenia naprawdę miały miejsce. Po ostatecznym zdaniu sobie z tego sprawy natychmiast odwrócił się tyłem do nagrobka, w którego tyle się wpatrywał. Dzięki temu mógł zauważyć osobę, której w ogóle się tam nie spodziewał. Tym bardziej właśnie w tamtym momencie, na pogrzebie, zgodnie z wolą przyjaciela, przeznaczonym tylko dla niego. A jednak - stała tam, zdecydowanie żywa i prawdziwa. Ubrana na czarno, ze łzami w oczach. Lisa Cuddy.

Przypomniał sobie wszystkie ich ostatnie wspólne chwile. Nie najlepsze chwile. Jej niesprawiedliwość, egoizm obojga, zignorowanie uczuć mężczyzny, a potem jego złość, brak zrozumienia, bezmyślne wyładowanie się, ukaranie. Po tym zaczął myśleć o tym, co działo się wcześniej - lata ciekawej współpracy, następnie nie najdłuższy, ale jego zdaniem warty każdej ceny związek - oraz jak bardzo za tym wszystkim tęsknił.

Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz. Okropne współczucie i pewnego rodzaju przeprosiny, w jakiś sposób wyraźnie wypisane na jej twarzy. Otworzył usta, a dopiero po tym zaczął się zastanawiać. Ile chciałby jej powiedzieć, wykrzyczeć prosto w twarz, zarzucić. Jak bardzo pragnął zaznaczyć swoją okrutnie bolesną sytuację.

Zamknął usta. Dorósł. Dlatego jedynie uśmiechnął się smutnie, ale - tak jak ona - i przepraszająco-wybaczająco, po czym odszedł wolnym krokiem, ani razu za siebie nie spoglądając.

Ludzie się zmieniają. Gregory House również.


End file.
